Tumblr Drabbles
by I'llrockyoursocks
Summary: Drabbles from my RP tumblr. ENJOY.
1. Chustin  Drinking With the Prefects

TUMBLR DRABBLES

**A/N: HI. Yes, I know I've been gone for ages and a lot of you are still waiting on MoM. I don't have much of an excuse so I'll just put these little drabbles here and hope you like it :P  
>Chustin drinking fun from my RP tumblr :P<strong>

#1: Chustin - Drinking With The Prefects.

Justin flopped down next to Charlie on one of the couches in the choir room, clearly drunk.  
>"Charlie… why is the sky so pretty?" Justin leant his head against Charlie's shoulder, the alcohol in the cup in his hand sloshing about. Charlie, cup full of alcohol in his free hand the other wrapped around his friend's waist.<br>"Because the clouds tell it to be? I bet they told you to be pretty." Charlie slurred. Justin grinned and turn to look at the Windsor prefect, a strange glint in his eyes. Charlie caught his eye.  
>"Cho- Chi- Char… lie." just whispered quietly, then surged forward, kissing Charlie messily on the lips. Charlie to his credit, responded by kissing Justin back pretty much immediately and just as messily. Justin, moving quicker than one would expect a drunk teenager to move, threw a leg over Charlie's, straddling him and grinding down roughly. Charlie placed a hand on either side of Justin's waist and squeezed, making sure there would be bruised for the next day or two. Just ground down again, eliciting a wolf whistle and a few cat calls from the crowd of Warblers and students.<br>"Get a room!" Wes yelled halfheartedly.  
>"Or maybe they could - " Evan said absentmindedly<br>"Go to the prefects bathrooms?" Ethan finished. The two broke down into laughter.

**A/N: :P Yay for cockblocking Tweedles! **


	2. Adaura  So Beautiful

TUMBLR DRABBLES

**A/N: Adaura make-out from my RP tumblr :P**

#1: Adaura. So Beautiful.

Laura giggled as Adam placed light kisses across her collarbone.  
>"You - are - so - beautiful." he murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss to the column her neck, moving upwards as he went. "I swear I could do this all day." he breathed into her air before catching her earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it lightly. Laura moaned quietly and clutched Adam's shoulders tightly, pulling him up and crashing their lips together. Adam responded immediately by slipping his tongue into her mouth, resting on his elbows above her body. Laura wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him down on top of her, thrusting her hips sharply into his and smirking at the groan that escaped Adam's lips. Laura pulled his head back down until his mouth was inches away from hers and blew a breath across his lips before licking and sucking on his bottom lip. Adam's hips jerked down into Laura's and they both moan at the contact.<br>"Unfortunately, darling, we both have things to do." Laura said breathlessly, pulling Adam back down into a slow heated kiss. When they finally broke apart, Adam grinned.  
>"Well, things can be cancelled." He whispered and rolled them over, Laura squeaking in surprise at her new position straddling Adam's hips.<br>"Well," she said, trailing her fingers up Adam's bare chest. "I suppose they can."  
>Adam pulled her down into a fiery kiss.<p>

**A/N: :P Yay for lazy make outs!  
><strong>


	3. LauraDerek Baby News

TUMBLR DRABBLES

**A/N: Laura/Derek preggers from my RP tumblr :P**

#3. Laura/Derek: Baby News

"Derek." Laura called him quietly from their bed. Derek looked over at her, a loving look softening his features. He stood up and made his way over to the bed from the desk he'd been sitting at.  
>"Yes my love?" He asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.<br>"You remember how you said someday you wanted kids?" Laura placed a hand over her flat stomach and looked up at him, a tender smile on her face. Derek was looking at her, his eyes glistening with tears as he placed a trembling hand over Laura's on her stomach.  
>"You mean - " He whispered. Laura nodded.<br>"Yes." She said, her free hand coming up to cup his cheek. "I'm pregnant." Derek grinned, tears streaming down his face as he surged forward an pressed a kiss to his wife's lips.  
>"I love you, so, so much Laura." He said against her lips, pressing light kisses to her lips, nose, cheeks and forehead.<br>"I love you too, Derek." Laura said quietly. "And so will our baby."

**A/N: Crack pairings FTW.  
><strong>


	4. Jogan Let's Fall In Love

TUMBLR DRABBLES

#4 Jogan: Let's Fall In Love.

Every so often, Julian and Logan would stop fighting. Why? Because sometimes the conflict was just too much to put up with. On days like this, the two boys would sit in Logan's room and make music. Julian would play the old guitar Logan and Derek had given him on his fifteenth birthday and Logan would alternate between the guitar that was always sitting on his floor and the piano in the corner. Sometimes Logan would sing and sometimes, when he had a particular song, something he may have heard on the radio or, more often than not, on Logan's iPod.

"Hey, Jules, you wanna sing?" Logan asked as he strolled into his room. Julian was sitting cross-legged his bed tuning his guitar.  
>"Yup. You're on piano, Lo."<br>"Gotcha. What're you singing?"  
>"Let's Just Fall In Love Again by Jason Castro." Julian said, smiling broadly at Logan as he plucked out the first few notes.<br>"Okay." Logan said, sitting down at the piano near the windows, as Julian started singing the first verse.

_Let's pretend baby  
>That you've just met me<br>And I've never seen you before  
>I'll tell all my friends<br>That I think you're staring  
>And you say the same to yours<em>

Julian knew this song would probably give him away but he couldn't help it. He smiled at Logan, his heart beating rapidly. The sun was streaming in through the open curtains when Logan returned the smile with a bright one of his own and the sun haloed his head, lighting up one side of his face and making him look so _beautiful._

_And oh, we'll dance around it all night  
>and then I'll follow you outside<br>and try to open up my mouth  
>and nothing comes out right<em>

Julian closed his eyes as he came to the chorus, trying to pour all his feelings into the lyrics and the music, playing passionately. He heard Logan's voice mixing with his.

_And I wanna fall in love with you again  
>I don't have to try<br>It's so easy  
>who needs to pretend?<br>But because it's so funny  
>Lets just think about it, honey<br>lets just fall in love again_

Julian smiled and tilted his head at Logan, winking at the blond when he looked up. Logan's eyes widened and he almost missed the next notes of the song in his confusion.  
><em>Did Julian just wink at me?<em>

_I'll call you in three days  
>Not too soon, not too late<br>And I'll ask your roommate if you're home  
>You call me on Thursday<br>And we'll hang out all day  
>Then fall asleep on the phone<em>

Logan glanced up at the actor again, his breath catching in his throat as he watched. Julian had his eyes scrunched closed and was singing with _so _much emotion. The sun, streaming through the open curtains, had lit up Julian's face, his brown hair cast in soft tones and disheveled from Julian constantly running his hands through it when he was angry, his skin looked soft and healthy

_And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive  
>And well lose track of all the time<br>And well tell everyone  
>That we ain't never felt so alive<em>

And I wanna fall in love with you again  
>I don't have to try<br>Its so easy  
>Who needs to pretend?<br>But because it's so funny  
>Lets just think about it, honey<br>lets just fall in love again

And when the brunet finally looked back up and the sunlight highlighted the little flecks of brown in Julian's eyes and he looked absolutely beautiful up close. Logan felt the duvet cover in his hands as he looked into Julian's eyes and still Julian kept singing, softly, his voice filling up the room.

_We'll fall disgustingly fast  
>and well stop hanging out with friends<br>and they'll be so offended_

and I wanna fall in love with you again  
>I don't have to try<br>It's so easy  
>who needs to pretend?<br>But because it's so funny  
>Lets just think about it, honey<br>Lets just fall in love again  
>lets just fall in love again<p>

As the last notes of the song echoed around the room Logan closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Julian's. The actor responded eagerly, hands moving to caress Logan's face and tangle in his hair as they fell back onto the bed. Logan flipped them over, pulling Julian up to straddle his hips and sat up, his hips surging up into Julian as he swiped his tongue along the actor's bottom lip_. _Julian moaned, providing Logan with the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the brunet's mouth. Julian's fingers tightened in Logan's hair, his hips rutting into the blond's roughly. Logan broke away from Julian's mouth, moving to his neck and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin. Julian moaned and threw his head back to offer Logan better access as the blond nipped the skin of his throat lightly, his hands sliding up and down Julian's sides. One hand rests lightly but firmly on Julian's hip, the other travelling down to caress Julian's thigh. Julian groans. He can feel the warmth of Logan's hands through his clothes as they caress his body and he bucks his hips into Logan's as he clutches his face and crashes their lips together.  
>"<em>Logan...<em>" Julian gasped. "I love you..."  
>Logan's eyes flew open and he looked into Julian's.<br>"I'm falling in love with you too Jules."


End file.
